


Good mercs are hard to find

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky smolders, Multi, Steve is cheeky, Threesome - F/M/M, first person POV, seducing an authority figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen
Summary: What was supposed to be a disciplinary talk turns into something far hotter





	

I resisted pinching my nose and kept looking at the file, pretending to study it thoroughly. It wasn't necessary, I already read it four times and had expected something like this to happen.   
Still, I wanted to prolong the silence, to let them stew a bit more. Finally I looked up and cleared my throat.   
The blond man immediately snapped to attention. Even sitting he looked as if he was posing for a World War II drafting poster, sharp, strong and clean. It did surprise me that he was able to sit even more straight, giving the impression of complete dedication and military precision. He kept his gaze on the wall behind me, making me wonder how long the wooden panels would last before they gave up under his stare.   
His dark counterpart was slouching in his chair, as if he wanted to underline the contrast between them even more. What he wore of the uniform was rumbled and where his friend was clean shaven, he wore a rough stubble, his hair unkempt and longer than strictly allowed.   
“Gentlemen,” I began and their eyes fixed on me. A weaker woman might have melted under the heat, but I was used to intense characters. Though few were as hot. I pushed the thought firmly away.  
“I doubt that you have to be told just why you're here. While there has been a certain leniency in the past for the sake of your background, from now on there will be a far stricter discipline expected from both of you.”  
There was a slight shift, probably an urge to protest, but to their credit both kept their mouths shut. I waited a few moments, looking at the file again. Just when I sensed him relaxing a bit, I addressed the first man.   
“Rogers, while I have been expecting this kind of acting out from your comrade, I thought you had a better sense of decorum.”  
I stopped him from even opening his mouth with a gesture.   
“The mission was clear cut. There was a target, a time frame and an exit point. We chose the both of you for your knowledge of the area and because you are a good team. There was no way we could have gotten more than two in there. You were briefed on the political situation. You had time to voice your opinion and even to decline this mission. Yet you agreed. And botched it completely.”  
“That's bullshit!” the second man growled, finally sitting up straighter.   
“Bucky!” Rogers hissed.   
“It's bullshit and she knows it,” his friend insisted.   
“Barnes, I don't remember giving you the word. I just told you that I expect more from you and again you show no sign of any restraint,” I said coldly.   
“We had…,” he began, but I interrupted him: “You might want to say that you managed to extract the target, leaving the scene undisturbed and without a sign that we were involved. You might even try to convince me that everything that happened afterwards was not connected and will not be traced back to us. You probably think that you did a good job, but you are wrong.”  
I held up one finger. “First: the target was endangered by your actions. He was to be extracted, not put in a car and left waiting while you cleaned up your mess.” I counted on: “Second: there were three totalled cars, one house that was nearly levelled and several badly injured persons left on the scene.”  
I ignored Barnes' muttered “Injured enemies” and kept counting: “Third: the mission exceeded it's budget by nearly 300% and fourth: how do you think we can spontaneously hide away fifteen children and three women on a military base like this?”  
Rogers cleared his throat. “We are aware that this was not part of the mission, but once Pete – the target told us about the hostages we had the moral obligation to get them out.”  
Now I did pinch my nose. “Those so called hostages were the wives and children of the men that were not supposed to know about this mission. Even if you don't agree with the way they were treated you had no grounds to remove them. Especially not with your target sitting in a car parked outside for everybody to see!”  
“They thanked us,” Barnes interjected. His voice was raspy and I could tell that he felt strongly about this. “They weren't family. They were slaves that incidentally were blood-related to their captors.”  
“Be that as it may, you didn't follow orders.”  
Barnes grunted and Rogers placed his hand on his arm to calm or warn him.   
“I made the decision in that moment. This new information could not be communicated to HQ in time and there was little chance that we would have the opportunity to get back to them once we had the target out. I take full responsibility.”  
“Ah, man, it wasn't…,” his friend protested, but I interrupted him again.   
“It's not about the decision you made. It's not about if it was a moral obligation. It's about that it was not your call to make. We had you covered. We already had contacts organizing to get them out in a less suspicious way. As far as we know the enemy thinks that it was actually Pete freeing them as he somehow got himself free, but the moment the tiniest shred of evidence connects him or them to us, the whole operation is blown. Your action endangered not only Pete, but those children and women, our undercover agents, and, by the way, yourselves. I know that you are used to work more independently, but when you joined this organisation, you were told that you could not get full clearance at once.”  
I took a deep breath.   
“This mission was our test to see if you trusted us. To see if you could follow a plan that wasn't yours. You have proven that you can't.”  
The implications of what I just said sobered them both up. They exchanged a glance but kept silent. Little victories.   
I paused for a moment, looking closely at each of them in turn.   
“Now, don't get me wrong: you are damn good at what you do. You are a very good team. We usually don't put partners in one unit, but you've proven that you work exceedingly well together.”  
Rogers frowned and licked his lips, looking as if he wanted to say something, then thought better of it.   
I continued: “Still, your actions only left us two options. Either you leave or you stay and get split up.”   
Both swallowed visibly, but said nothing. For them it must be like being caught between the devil and the deep blue sea: neither of them knew how to do anything but to fight and this organisation was the last harbour that offered them a cause they could stand behind. Yet their bond had become so close that in a battle situation, they moved as if they were one mind in two bodies. One always knew where the other was and seeing them in action felt like watching a masterly choreographed dance.   
After a pause I added: “You don't have to decide right now.”  
Rogers shook his head. “We don't need to think about this.”  
He looked at Barnes, who nodded.   
“We're staying.”  
I was surprised at the feeling of tension leaving my body at this announcement. It wasn't like we'd not be able to go on without them. The degree of relief I felt was greater than I was ready to admit to myself. I hoped my reaction had not been too visible for them and picked up their papers, putting them back into the folder.   
“Very well. You have three days of leave in any case. You quarters will stay the same, if you don't want any changes.”  
Both nodded at this.   
“Just in case you have 24 hours to mull it over. We don't want you to have any resentments. There is counselling available, as you know. If you have any qualms, doubts or question, both Dr. Fried and my doors are open to you.”  
“Thank you,” Barnes murmured. I shot him a suspicious look, he wasn't exactly what you would call forthcoming in situations involving Dr. Fried. He seemed sincere enough though, this time.   
“If there's nothing else, you're dismissed.”  
They both rose, Rogers again hesitating. I scribbled notes on my pad, not looking at them and they both left. 

Later that day Rogers intercepted me when I was just leaving the wardroom. He seemed to have been waiting for me outside the mess hall. It was quite unusual, he wasn't somebody good at loitering.  
“Rogers?” I asked by way of greeting.   
“I was wondering if you have a few minutes to spare, informally.”  
The situation got more and more curious. He obviously had something on his mind, looking uncomfortable. He had not asked for an appointment or met me in my office, which told me enough to know that with “informally” he meant “private”.   
“Sure,” I agreed. “Let's go to the terrace.”  
The terrace was on the roof of the mess hall, used mainly by the few people still smoking. At the moment it was vacant, the weather too cold to linger long after having finished the cigarette. I walked over to the balustrade looking over the main square of the compound. If anybody came up for a smoke now, they'd be far enough not to immediately hear what we were saying.   
I turned to the tall, blond man and raised my eyebrows, hoping it looked inviting enough for him to tell me what was on his mind. While I was always willing and ready to listen to the thought and worries of the members of my units, I was often seen as unapproachable. My secretary Tasha blamed my “resting-bitch face”, claiming I should smile more. But smiling didn't seem adequate in situations like this.   
Rogers had come to stand beside me, looking over the square like I had done. He seemed to be looking for the right words to say and I gave him time to collect himself.   
After a while he began to speak. “There was something you said earlier I wanted to ask about.”  
I nodded, fairly certain what he was getting at.  
“You said, you usually don't put partners in the same unit.”  
“Well, it's not as if we had some kind of “Don't ask, don't tell”-policy, you don't have to hide your relationships. Unless you want to of course. But it's hard not to notice how close you are with Barnes,” I replied.   
He chuckled. “So us being a good team and bunking together lead you to think we're in love?”  
I shrugged. “Well, you arrived here together. You insisted on sharing quarters. You're pretty much joined at the hip most of the time, spending leave together as well as most assignments. You've been here for more than six months and neither of you so much as flirted with anybody on staff or even on assignments. It might be jumping to conclusions, but it sure looked like that.”  
“Huh,” he sounded amused. Just when he wanted to add more, my comm beeped.   
“I'm sorry,” I told him after a quick glance at it. “I need to go.”  
He nodded. “Of course. But maybe you could stop by our apartment later?”  
“Sure,” I agreed before hurrying off. I wondered what he was worrying about. 

It had gotten quite late until I was able to go to see them. I changed into cargo pants and a sweater, hoping it would look less intimidating than my uniform. I resisted taking a look at the mirror, reminding myself that this wasn't supposed to be a date or anything.   
When I rang the doorbell at their door, Barnes opened. He looked quite surprised to see me.  
“Oh hello,” he greeted me, unsure how to commence. “Can I help you?”   
“Good evening,” I smiled, which seemed to confuse him even more. I decided to talk to Tasha about that smiling-thing.  
“I asked her to come over, Bucky!” Rogers called out from somewhere within the apartment. Barnes face lit up.   
“Come in, please,” he bade me, opening the door wider.   
Rogers stepped out of the kitchen, a towel still in hand. He invited me to sit down in the living room and went to get me a glass of water.   
Barnes leaned in the door way leading to one of the bedrooms. He watched me as I took in the room. I tried not to let it get to me, but I almost felt his gaze on my skin. I wondered if he saw this as an intrusion. His intense presence was one reason I tried to stay clear of these men. He was dangerous, deadly and distracting.  
This apartment being one of the standard living units I was well acquainted with it's layout. What surprised me was that it had little personality. The furniture only consisted of the couch, table and shelves that were provided. It was strongly encouraged to add your own things, pictures or additional closets. Here were no personal items, not even a throw pillow or rug. A lone plant in one of the corners was probably a left over from the last inhabitants. It looked well cared for, at least.   
The shelves were stuffed with books and folders, one holding an assortment of weapons. When Barnes saw me looking at them, he rubbed his metal arm with his other hand.   
“We've been doing inventory,” he started to explain. “As you can see, so far it doesn't really look like we've arrived.”  
“I noticed,” I remarked dryly. “Not feeling at home?”  
He made a grimace. His friend returned with a glass and placed it in front of me. He took a seat across from me and waved Barnes to sit down, too.   
“We've been on our own for a while. The last place we thought might be home, kinda blew up in our face.”  
“Figuratively and literally,” Barnes chimed in.   
“I understand that makes you wary. You've been burned and now you're not sure you can trust us,” I summed up.   
Rogers shrugged and a half-smile tucked at his lips. “We've been probably a bit reclusive and didn't let ourselves relax.”  
Barnes gestured at the weapons I had been eyeing.   
“After our meeting with you, we looked at this place and noticed that it didn't look much different from some hotel rooms we've been at. Just like when we were on a mission, we operated like we had when we had only each other.”  
“So you're saying you are willing to … let us in?” I asked, not quite finding the right words to convey my meaning.   
Rogers chuckled and Barnes shot him a look that seemed to communicate something I couldn't catch.   
“We want to be part of that “us”,” Rogers said. “We believe in the goals and methods this organisation has.”  
“It's more of a symbolic act, but we're planning to get those weapons to the armoury – there's no need to have an arsenal in here,” Barnes added.   
I grinned. “Well, I get why you wouldn’t want to be unarmed, but it's a bit overkill.”  
Rogers smiled disarmingly. “We like to be prepared – but when staying on a base like this, surrounded by friends and a high-tech security system it really is overkill.”  
He looked at me pointedly when he said “friends” and I tried another of those smiles. This time the effect was quite different. He looked a bit surprised, yes, but also pleased. I took a sip from my water, unsure what to think of his reaction, or Barnes' for that matter.   
“I'm sure you can get a few things to make this place more homely on the base. Or you could take your free time to make a shopping trip,” I suggested.   
“Shopping?” Barnes asked and made a face.   
“I could tag along and help you,” I offered, astounding myself.  
“That sounds good,” Rogers agreed quickly, possibly sensing my bewilderment and not wanting me to take back the offer. “after all, since we've established we're not gay, we need the help.”  
“We're not?” Barnes said in confusion. “I mean, why did that need to be established?”  
“I discovered this afternoon that most of the base thinks we're in a steady, romantic relationship,” Rogers explained. “It seems we're not flirting enough.”   
Another pointed look at me.   
I raised my hands. “Sorry, guys, it just seemed to be that way, with you being together all the time.”  
Barnes looked thoughtful and Rogers shook his head, smiling and leant forward, looking up at me.   
“It's our own fault, hu?” he asked and for a moment I was mesmerized by his blue eyes. I shook myself free and cleared my throat.   
“Yes, well, it just seemed that nobody caught your eye. Whoever I talked to said you were friendly, great to work with, but a bit distant and … I think somebody put it as “content with just each other”.”  
Rogers leaned back again, to my relief and looked thoughtful. Barnes' face showed little emotion, but I could sense a kind of tension in him.   
“Well, I'm happy that you're fully on board,” I said and rose, with both of them jumping up immediately, too.   
“It's late and I won't keep you any longer,” I added and turned towards the door. Rogers followed me, with Barnes trailing behind in some distance. At the door, I turned to them and smiled once more.   
“It's been nice, talking to you. I'm glad you opened up.”  
Rogers returned my smile.   
“It's a shame though, that you didn't find anybody worth flirting with,” I added with a wink and turned the door handle to open door.   
“That's not quite what we said,” Rogers replied, taking a step towards me.   
“Quite right, in fact you didn't say anything about that. And it's not my place to pry, sorry,” I admitted. His stance wasn't aggressive, but I feared that I had misjudged their openness during our talk.  
“I didn't mean it that way,” Rogers said carefully. “I just didn't want you to think that we… think we're better than our peers or something.”  
His reply caught me by surprise. I turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. My shoulder pushed the door shut again, but his remark had made me curious and I didn't want to have such a conversation halfway out of doors.   
Barnes was leaning against the wall a few steps behind Rogers, his face unreadable.   
“Now that makes me kinda want to pry,” I said and he laughed softly.   
“There isn't much to pry,” Barnes grumbled and Rogers looked over his shoulder at him. Again the seemed to communicate without saying anything and I wondered what was up.   
“So you are interested in somebody, but didn't make a move yet?” I asked. While romances could surely complicate things, I always thought that trying to suppress any kind of fraternization was just as bad for morale.   
Rogers looked back at me, shrugging. “For some strange reason, Bucky and I have nearly the exact taste in women.”  
“Oh,” I mouthed. “You don't want to risk your friendship over a crush, I see.”  
Again Rogers made this move of his, smiling, looking down and then up again.   
“Not quite. But it's complicated approaching somebody when you're… planning to share.”  
For a moment I was dumb folded, then I understood what he was saying. I looked from him to Barnes, who was looking very uncomfortable.   
“I see. Well, that's another matter,” I agreed. Suddenly this situation made me very uncomfortable. Even though they had been willing to share, I suddenly felt as if I hwas intruding. Straightening up again, I decided that I had invaded their privacy enough.   
“Anyhow, I got to go. Good-night, then,” I began, opened the door and moved to walk through it. A thought occurred and I couldn't help but turned again to say: “But maybe just ask the person – you'll never know until you try.”  
Suddenly Rogers stepped closer, pushing the door shut again, his face close to mine.   
“Well, what do you say?” he asked, his voice husky.   
“Steve!” Barnes hissed.  
I blinked at them.   
“Pardon?” I said. “What do I say to what?”  
Steve looked at me earnestly, licked his lips and leaned closer.   
“Would you mind being shared?”  
Barnes cursed under his breath.   
I stared at Rogers, his blue eyes freezing me in place. A part of me got angry at such insolence, but at the same time I felt a thrill run through me, setting something ablaze inside that I had tried hard to suppress. I looked at Barnes, who was looking at me intently. It was obvious they had talked about this, but not agreed to actually ask me. My thoughts whirled, a mixture of feeling flattered, being affronted and worrying over what would happen if I said yes.   
I looked back at Rogers, feeling he could read me like an open book. He had sensed both my doubts, but also the exhalation that had rushed through me. His presence clouded my thoughts, he had never been so close to me, always keeping more than a respectful distance. My silence, which meant I was not immediately rejecting them, drew Barnes closer, too. I began feeling dizzy, my breath too shallow to provide enough oxygen, the intensity of their gazes on me only making it worse.   
“Tell me,” Rogers whispered, “Do you want us?”  
The raw need in his voice cancelled out every other thought, every reason against this, every doubt. A throaty groan escaped me, a “yes” I had not meant to say.   
Before I realized what I had said, Rogers lips were on mine and I instinctively returned his kiss with equal hunger. He leaned against the door, pulling me close, one arm around my waist, the other stretched out past me. At this gesture, Barnes, too, closed the distance between us and I felt first his hot breath, then his lips ghosting hesitatingly over the skin of my neck. He carefully brushed away my hair and I felt him inhale my scent. His metal hand tightened around my biceps and I leaned into him, hoping it would communicate enough.  
It did. His kisses became less of a question and I shivered at the feeling of his hot mouth on my skin. I groaned softly into Roger's mouth when Barnes' worried my skin with his teeth and a jolt went through both of them, brushing the last bit of hesitation away. I felt metal fingers slipping under the hem of my sweater, brushing softly against my skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.  
I pushed against Rogers, pinning him to the door and his hand slipped to my backside, pushing me even closer. Barnes' hand moved higher, his touch more gently than I had expected. I felt the need to be closer to both of them and reached behind me, pulling at his shirt.   
He chuckled darkly. “So eager,” he whispered in my ear, sending another shiver through me.  
Rogers broke our kiss and grinned at the other man.   
“So hot,” he added.   
“Bed. Now,” I commanded and they actually stopped to salute. I snorted, but immediately got distracted when Rogers turned me around, his hands on my hips, walking me down the hallway. I watched hungrily as Barnes removed his shirt, throwing it carelessly to the ground. I ran my hands over his chest, tracing a line down with my fingers. He bit his lower lip, his gaze hooded and I couldn’t help but kiss him.   
The way to the bed was longer than I had anticipated. Nobody was willing to let go of the others, except to remove more clothes or undo some buttons. I lost all sense of direction, trusting the men to lead me, concentrating on kissing and tasting them. We stumbled through the hallway, breathless and haltingly, our hands busy exploring each other's bodies. Barnes steered us through a door into a room where I just glimpsed a king-size bed, before landing on it. The last pieces of cloth vanished in the blink of an eye and I found myself lying on my side, kissing Barnes with Rogers pressing up behind me.   
I put my palm on Barnes' chest, softly pushing him away.   
“Wait,” I said breathlessly.   
He pulled away from me and I felt Rogers freeze behind me.   
“First, do you have protection?” I asked. Barnes leaned over to open the bedside table and pulled out a shiny chain of wrapped condoms. When I nodded, both relaxed, and Rogers' hand snaked up to cup one of my breasts, making me gasp.   
“Sssecond,” I managed to say, trying to concentrate on my train of thought, before I was swallowed, “we see how this goes and if anybody has any doubts, we forget it and go our separate ways.”  
“Agreed,” Barnes nodded and kissed me again. I marvelled at how soft his lips were. His kiss was soft and tender, but I could sense a fire beneath the surface.   
It was a while before I could think again.   
“I have a third point,” I announced, seizing the moment when the men shifted around. “This is private. First name basis behind closed doors, but outside I'm still your commanding officer.”  
Bucky made an agreeing noise and continued to nibble on my ear-lobe. Steve looked at me, leaning on his arm and smiled.   
“Sweetheart, our intention is to go steady. We respect you and your position, you outrank us, but we're going to ask to be assigned to different units tomorrow. In the morning, you tell us if you agree and we can discuss every point you need to make.”  
His fingers travelled distractingly up my leg as he said this and I tried hard to listen and understand.  
I leaned into his touch and he licked his lips.   
“Right now, I want you to relax and enjoy, okay?”  
“Agreed,” I moaned as two sets of hands started to tease me again. It became clear that they made a perfect team. Just like in battle, each new where the other was and there was much less shuffling and knotting than I'd expected. It seemed that Steve was especially fond of my behind, while Bucky appreciated facing me. When I reached for the condoms, Steve grabbed my wrist.   
“You're supposed to relax, doll,” he purred into my ear.   
“I am relaxed,” I moaned back, grinding against him. “And you're more than ready to go.”  
He chuckled, his erection hard against me.   
“That might be, but we think you need a bit more discipline.”  
“What?” I spluttered, trying to get my wrist free.   
Just at this moment Bucky's teeth scraped over my left nipple and I hissed in surprise.   
“We were certain you would throw us out,” he mumbled before sucking the hard nub into his mouth.   
“You were enjoying making us squirm,” Steve added, his finger moving between my legs teasingly. I pushed against his fingers, but he moved them away before I could get any friction.   
“You didn't squirm at all,” I protested. “Bucky was downright rebellious.”  
“He likes to mouth off,” Steve remarked. “And he's quite good with his mouth.”   
This remark made me wonder how Steve got this knowledge, but as Bucky moved down as if on clue, I lost that train of thought pretty fast. Steve turned me on my back. He got hold of my other wrist and kissed me, while the other man peppered my thighs with light kisses. I couldn't resist struggling a bit against him, but he didn't seem to mind at all.   
“Can you snap your fingers?” he asked and I showed him.   
“Very good,” he crooned. “Just do that if it's getting too much.”  
Before I could reply, he kissed me again and so did Bucky. His tongue parted my folds easily and he found my clit with ease, toying with me until Steve had trouble holding me down. The combination of Bucky sucking and licking me, with Steve stroking my skin, whispering dirty things into my ear had me on the edge in no time. Almost desperately I snapped my fingers.   
“Everything alright, doll?” Bucky asked with a worried tone, looking up at me from between my legs.   
“Yes, oh yes, but please – I need you inside me, now,” I panted.   
A wolfish grin spread over Bucky's face and he gave my folds one last lick, before crawling up my body to kiss me. I felt Steve slip off the bed, for a moment feeling bereft of his warmth. Then I was distracted by Bucky stretching out beside me. I admired his form, running my nails over his chest. He grinned at me and put his arms behind his head.   
“All yours,” he said in a cheeky tone and I rose to straddle his legs, not willing to be teased any more. I reached over to the bedside table, grabbing a condom. He caught one of my nipples in his mouth while I reached over, but I was determined. Tearing the plastic open I fished out the rubber and rolled it over his erect cock, stroking it until he growled. Looking to the side, I saw Steve watching us eagerly and I held his gaze as I positioned myself and slid down onto Bucky's hard cock. The dark haired man grabbed my thighs, holding me in place while I adjusted to feeling him inside of me. He bit his lips and his metal hand slid up my torso, tugging at my nipples, before gently cupping my face and drawing me down for a kiss. His other hand kept my hips firmly in place. His kiss nearly distracted me from Steve coming up behind us. The mattress dipped when he knelled behind me and I felt his fingers against my other hole. I moaned and broke my kiss with Bucky.   
“Relax,” Steve murmured and I hissed “Hurry up!” back at him.   
Bucky started laughing, his hilarity sending jolts through me from where we were joined.   
“You should see his face,” he chuckled, then kissed me again.   
I felt Steve's finger against my ass again. He started spreading lube and just as he gently pushed a finger inside, Bucky began moving slowly.   
They moved together and I felt myself relaxing, Bucky inside me, sending waves of pleasure through my body. But his hand on my hip held me back, slowing my pace and I knew what he was waiting for. I, too, was longing for Steve to join us. As if he heard my thought, he added another finger, stretching me until he was satisfied. I moaned when I felt his cock against me and Bucky stopped moving. Ever so slowly, Steve pushed inside me, giving me time to adjust.   
“Are you okay, sweetheart?” he asked, sounding concerned.   
I took a deep breath. “More than okay,” I assured him.   
As if on command, they started moving together, making me gasp. They joined hands, sandwiching me between them. Starting out slowly, we fell into a rhythm quickly. I had to close my eyes, overwhelmed by what I felt. I had been fired up already, aroused like never before, but nothing had prepared me for this feeling of being surrounded and filled up. It set all my senses on fire and my first orgasm took me by surprise, washing over me unexpectedly. I quivered and shook between them. Steve kissed my back and Bucky kissed my face, both holding me tight. They didn't falter in their rhythm, pushing me into the next high nearly immediately.   
I got lost in a swirl of passion and only vaguely noticed when Bucky groaned deeply and bucked up into me, just before Steve came with a grunt. I was limp and fell into Bucky's embrace, snuggling happily against Steve when he joined us a moment later. 

I was woken up by the smell of fresh coffee and the call of “Pancakes!”  
It took a second to realize where I was, but thanks to my familiarity with the apartment I knew where to find the bathroom.   
When I joined the two grinning men at the breakfast table, I couldn't help but grin back. Ithough I was a bit sore from the night before, I felt really good. It was as if something had been missing and had clicked into place.  
Steve served pancakes while Bucky poured me coffee.   
“So, do you think you can live with this arrangement?” he asked, a twinkle in his eye.  
I pretended to ponder his question, then nodded. “I guess it'll do. After all, good mercs are hard to find.”


End file.
